


If This Is Love

by Iantheforlornwriter



Series: The Hobbit and The Lord Of The Rings Drabble Collection [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Drabble, F/M, Memories, Recollecting, Remembrance, Short, Sorrow, The Hobbit - Freeform, i'msonitoverthis, runestone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iantheforlornwriter/pseuds/Iantheforlornwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili's death had hit Tauriel harshly. On a serene night, Tauriel recollects her relationship with him, and remembers him for one more day. One thing's for certain, she'd never forget him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If This Is Love

Tauriel spent many nights grieving. She couldn't stop thinking about him, about Kili. She didn't know why it had hurt so much. She hated feeling this way. She was told love would be but of grace and harmony with one that she'd want to spend the rest of her life with. It was a lie. It wasn't all happiness and rainbows. No. It was despair, sadness, and most of all. It hurt. It hurts so much.

She remembered, whilst looking at the moon that was bright and full one night as she lay in the grassy hill that overlooked the beautiful flowing river below where she was, how his face had seemed at peace. As though his death was meaningful even if the thought of abyss and sorrow surrounded his thoughts. He had died for a cause, for a reason, and...the reason was her. She knew that of course, when he leapt straight from where he stood, straight at the orc who had pinned her down, he was heroic. He was her Kili. Now her Kili was dead. Then, her Kili lay before her, defeated, gaping wound. Blood pooled at his abdomen, and Tauriel crying and gasping for air.

Thranduil had consoled her, but it was never enough. The single, most simple line he had uttered when she had asked him why it hurt so much, was more than enough to make her break down. She thought she'd never. “Because it was real.” He had said. 

Tauriel closed her eyes, taking in the freshness of nature and the calming repetitious of the sounds of water crashing against rocks. Taking in one deep breath, she began to recollect again.

The rune stone that he had given her was beautiful, elegant. A milestone of their relationship, and the simple act of Kili giving it to her before he had left, and then her returning it when he died, felt right somehow. Like the cycle had come to an end. She wished it didn't. She wished she had kept it as a reminder of him, but she needed to stop dwelling on what-could-have-beens sand what-I-should-have-dones. She did it, she gave it back. She'd have to live with it. She'd have to leave without him. 

Sighing deeply, and exasperatedly. She let herself drift into sleep, the only time she could escape her sorrows. Tomorrow was a new day, a new day, but never ever forgetting who was lost. Kili, was always with her. Both in mind, and soul.


End file.
